Night Racers
by Angelique May
Summary: Complete- First story, (Destiny Decides is the second) A woman from the Team's past comes back only she has changed and in some ways, it wasn't for the better.
1. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
This is the entire thing. For some of you who have already read chapter 1, reread it because it has been revised. I even have something extra in it at the end. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
AND REVIEW DAMMIT, REVIEW. FEED BACK HELPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dude, Where ya Been?  
  
I pulled towards the old meeting place. I knew it hadn't changed. The building still stood alone in the lot. I could hear the different types of music blending with laughter.  
  
When I pulled up, peopled turned and stared. Their "oohs", "awws" and "what the fuck?" could be heard over my radio.  
  
I had the only Daewoo. Almost all the parts were custom built do to the fact that's it's hard to find part for one. I had an air brush design of heaven on one side. Not the heaven with the cheap angels with halos, but with the foggy figures that had sparkles and stars surrounding them. I had a road on there too. It was pale gold. The road traveled to the hood of the car were it became a paved street of a city. I just had basic city landscape. The road then moved to the other side and became ragged bricks that made up the floor of hell. I had a demon on the side spraying fire.  
  
I got out and looked around. The same people were still there. I could hear Hector laughing with his girls, Edwin getting hit on. I wondered if he was still with Monica. But the people I was looking for had not arrived, and most of the time, they were the last to arrive.  
  
With my shades on, as I always, I walked around, taking in the people, and the cars. It had been a long time since I had been among so many of them. They seemed so weak, so helpless. I felt as though it was my responsibility to take care of them.  
  
The laughter turned to howls as five cars pulled up. A smile crossed my face as I crossed the crowd, knowing who had just pulled up.  
  
I stood in the thick of the crowd as they stepped out of their vehicles  
  
Dominic, with an engine for a brain, a body of a demigod, and a heart made of solid chocolate. (And not that hollow kind you get around Easter either)  
  
Letty, his girl. Loving, sarcastic and violent when anyone messed with her friends or fucked her man.  
  
Jesse. Jess seemed different somehow. He was distant and very jumpy. Yet he still had this innocent spirit about him that had most girls going nuts over him.  
  
Vincent, the child trapped in a grown man's body. He would be an interesting father someday. The he would know how the rest of us feel.  
  
And, lastly, there's Leon. An Italian boy with an urban edge. Quick witted and talented in certain areas that can prove most useful to women.  
  
I pulled my gatsby hat down enough to cover the space between my face and the sunglasses and walked over as Dominic plaid his wade of cash in Hectors. I pulled out my own and held it up.  
  
Changing my voice, I added, "I think you men can handle a woman being in this."  
  
"I'm game." Dominic smirked.  
  
"Hey, just no complaining about losing when you're nail breaks during the race." Some rookie said, taking my money and placing it in Hector's hand.  
  
"If I lose, I'll make sure to at least bet you." I walked back my car, my hips swaying.  
  
Everyone got in their cars and took off to Vermont and 25th street. And from what Leon said over the Nextels, the cops wouldn't be around for a while. They were at a gang shooting in Magic Park.  
  
As we pulled up, the line was being sprayed. We all stopped right on it and did the whole engine revving thing.  
  
I pushed a white button and my LSD screen came out of the dashboard. Then the green button to turn on my Sony surround sound system,* the sounds of Nelly's Midwest sounds filling my car.  
  
I typed in my commands and was ready, my foot on the break and barely touching the clutch.  
  
The rag came down and we were off. My foot was heavy on the gas pedal. I turned and faced the rookie who I said I would lose. I wished I had a camera to capture the dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
I had beaten most of the pact, with Dom just a few inches in front of me. He had already used his NOS, and I knew he wasn't crazy enough to hit it again. So I just pressed my own and watched as his two g's became mine.  
  
I stopped and got out, the crowd surrounding me. Hector gave me my $8000. I counted it and walked over to Dom.  
  
"Good race." I extended my hand.  
  
He shook it. "Yeah."  
  
"It might have helped if you had known who you were racing." I smiled and turned to walk away when Letty grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"What, I can't be a little cocky about the race? I did win. Besides Let, you would too if you had beaten him."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I knew you once, three years ago really. I left for a while." I pulled off the hat.  
  
"I know that…" Dom said to himself.  
  
"Street!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Oh shit." Vincent chuckled. "It is her." He picked me up from behind and spun me around.  
  
"Dude, put me down."  
  
He let me go and I did the whole hugging thing with the Team, except with Leon. I had to get through the crowd to get to him.  
  
"So, hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I, uh, missed you." I told him quietly.  
  
"You didn't write." He was checking the scanners.  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Bullshit." He shouted, turning a few heads.  
  
"Can we discussed this in private?"  
  
"Yeah," A call was put out on us. The sirens began to echo off the buildings. "Later."  
  
I ran to my car and pulled off towards Blood territory. I knew the cops wouldn't follow me there. After thirty minutes, I went to Dominic's house.  
  
The radio was on but not that loud. Jesse was playing PS2 with Letty, Mia was getting a Snapple, Dom and Vincent were yelling about something that I didn't want to hear. Leon sat near by them.  
  
I stepped over Letty and stood near Leon, waiting for him to notice me. When he did, he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up stairs. I yanked away and followed him.  
  
He took me to an extra room. I let him go in first and slammed the door. I rested my head on the door and began.  
  
"Okay, now you can go off."  
  
"Where should I begin? The fact you stood me up or that you didn't write me? Maybe the letter you left me." He paced the room, obviously dealing with my sudden presence.  
  
"I wanted to call you so much." I turned and watched him. "I wanted to write."  
  
"At least tell me where you were?"  
  
"At a boot camp."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Boot camp. My uncle sent me that night. I didn't get to argue or defend myself."  
  
"Okay. But why didn't you write from the damn camp?" He had stopped pacing and stared at me.  
  
"I wasn't allowed."  
  
"Allowed my ass."  
  
"Baby look," I started, moving closer to him. "They said any and all emotion had to be put on hold. And that meant you and the Team down stairs."  
  
I wanted to hold him, kiss him, but I held myself at a safe distance.  
  
"But I'm back now, and just want to get on with my life. And I want you in it."  
  
Leon seemed to be fighting with himself. He looked down, thinking. When he looked up, a new clarity was in his eyes.  
  
"I think." He began. "I think we should be friends first and see what happened from there."  
  
"I think that's fair." I really felt hurt.  
  
I moved to at least give him a hug when a blinding pain moved through me. I relieved I hadn't eaten for a week. I tried to hide it, with no prevail. Leon came to my side.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
When it passed, I stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Oh yeah. I just need to eat is all. I'll see you tomorrow at the garage."  
  
I didn't wait for his response. I ran out of there fast enough to be unseen. I got in my car and pulled off, almost running down a few of the guest.  
  
  
  
* Sound system? -VCP 


	3. Prologue

Title: Night Riders  
  
Author: AngeliqueMay  
  
Email: AngeliqueMay11@cybertown.com,  
  
Summary: It's a Leon fic. (sorry Pheroin) It's also a supernatural romance so I'm adding a new twist to it all. But it's still good. I have a bonus in the story and at the end.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious. Besides, even if you sue me, a judge would throw it out really quickly seeing how no one would gain a thing.  
  
Authors' note: Dude review. Need I say more?  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
She stood, starring out at the Los Angeles landscape from her hotel room window. The view hadn't changed even after three years.  
  
She pulled out a trunk of hers. It was covered in dust so thick it would have to be soaked in bleach for a few hours just to loosen up the dirt enough to be washed with soap.  
  
She had lost the key to it a year earlier. Taking the lock in her hand, she tightened her grip and crushed it.  
  
"I gotta try that with coals next time." She said to herself.  
  
Slowly, the trunk opened, the hinged rusted but still able to move. The trunks contents were still intact but reeked of the old house smell. She lifted a jet-black pleated skirt and imagined it smelling like roses. A flash emanated from the skirt and the smell was replaced with the image. She did the same with a tight fighting black tank top and a black tie.  
  
She put these items on and looked at her ever-fading image in the mirror.  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
She pulled on her black hiking boots and gatsby hat. She put on all 100 plastic bracelets on both her arms and sat down in front of the opened trunk to look at the pictures of her past. The smiling faces. They called themselves the Team. And they were.  
  
She smiled to herself as she stood, grabbing her car keys, black blazer, pulled on her pitch-black shades and left. 


	4. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2: A New Kind of Instinct and Trust  
  
I almost hit two cars, a truck and light post trying to get to the heart of downtown LA, the bloodlust almost painful to me. I parked my car, knowing no one would steal it if I left it running. (Too many drug lords in the area. They do it all the time) I would find my perfect victims.  
  
Two men were trying to rape a homeless woman in an alleyway. I climbed the smooth brick wall, finding my footing in the small gaps between them. I positioned my self behind them, and jumped down, landing like a cat. When they looked towards me, I slammed them into each other. One guy fell while the other charged me. This one was larger than me, about 100 pounds more with mostly fat. I leaped up and round housed him, my heel making contact with his jaw.  
  
The other guy grabbed me from behind. I crushed his foot before driving my elbow into his sides and turning around to jam the heel of my hand into his nose, the sound of bone and cartilage breaking music to my ears. He scrambled into a wall, holding his bleeding nose.  
  
The larger one stood and tried to charge me yet again. I backhanded him, sending him into the wall next to his friend. As he slumped to the ground, bites of his skull and brain trailed on the dirty red bricks behind him. His entire face had been crushed to the point that no amount of clay would be able to give the man an open casket funeral.  
  
I turned to his friend. He stared at me wildly, his eyes bulging, mouth gapped open. I ripped off my shades, my canines extending. I could feel his fear rising.  
  
"You are afraid? You have some nerve. You wish to take away what most women lack. And you are afraid? You should be praying that the judgment will have some pity on you because I will have none for you or your kind."  
  
He skin was calming and he cowered under my touch. I held him by the head and abdomen and tilted his head to the side. I glanced at the woman, who had fainted after my sudden arrival, to find her still passed out. I sank my teeth into him, pricing the skin and feeling his life flow into my mouth. I let his-own heart feed my hunger.  
  
All his memories flood my mind. All were bad. His name was Jacob. His father would beat him and his mother. His mother died by his own hands as his father held a gun to his head. He had been raped when he was sent to prison for grand theft auto. Jacob had been involved in a slew of break ins around Long Beach. He had just killed a girl earlier that night for not giving him any, but that was before he took it and even more.  
  
His mind's memories soon became colors. Bright oranges, yellows, reds, and greens flooded his mind and mines. Then came the one color, white. Then came darkness and death.  
  
I let his body fall with a heavy thud. Pulling on my shades, I picked the woman up and placed in my car. I rushed her the hospital, checked her in and left before anyone could ask me any questions.  
  
The drive to the hotel room was a silent one. I pulled up and got out, my skirt almost up over my ass.  
  
I walked in and sat in a chair near the door, becoming one with the darkness.  
  
"Emerald." A heavy voice came from my bed.  
  
"Yes Raven?" I stood, slowly making my way towards the bed.  
  
"I want to" He turned to look at me. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"Take them off."  
  
"Look, Raven, you may be my sire but you are not my father."  
  
He was up and had me pressed against the wall before I could react. "I made you what you are. I am the reason you were able to save that woman tonight―"  
  
"You followed me?"  
  
"Yes I did and you," He placed his knee between my legs. "You should be happy I have given you this. Now, when I say change clothes, you do it."  
  
"And you only want me to do this because it turns you on." I moved forward, my pelvic pressing against him. "And if I were to sleep with you, you wouldn't mind what I wore."  
  
His eyes told two stories. His was pissed off but turned on.  
  
He took a unneeded breath. "I know if you did sleep with me, it wouldn't be because you love me."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
He let me go and walked to the door. "Remember the first time we discussed this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you said it was too soon."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
I thought for a moment as found my shorts and tank top. "Now, my Raven. Now it is too late."  
  
***************  
  
I woke up at about noon the next day. It was still dark in the room, thanks to the thick 1970 dry rot curtains that hung for life on the windows.  
  
I went into the shower and got out refreshed. My natural hair type came back after getting wet. I hung uncontrollably wild off my shoulders. I brushed it somewhat and pulled on one of my suits. It was a black silk skirt with a matching blazer. I pulled on my black stiletto pumps and left.  
  
I got in my car and turned up the ac. Sitting there for a moment, I tried to figure out what I should get from the mall. I came up with the perfect thing and pulled off.  
  
The Lakewood mall was rather empty for that time of year. School was out and yet no one was there.  
  
I went to Macy's. It too was empty. I searched through the clothes, trying to find the perfect suit. I found it. It was dark gray with a tailor cut. I bought some shoes to match and left.  
  
Torretto's was quiet, except for the occasional noise from the shop. I went into the store and sat at the counter. Mia was in the back, working on the books. When she turned around and saw me, she closed them and came out.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
She obviously didn't know who I was.  
  
"The tuna."  
  
"You um, you do know what it taste like?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, so it still taste like shit." I paused. "Does it still look like shit?"  
  
Mia walked up to me and looked into my face, tilting her head.  
  
"If you don't know who I am by now, you never did know me."  
  
"Emerald!" She pulled me into a hug, my stomach being forced into the counter. Her squealing drew the attention of everyone in the shop.  
  
Dominic stood in the doorway as everyone run up behind him.  
  
"So my baby sister comes back?" His voice hinted on happiness, something I hadn't noticed before.  
  
"I couldn't stay away from family and friends."  
  
Leon walked past him and to me. "You okay now?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Just needed a bite." I snickered at my sentence, knowing they would never understand why.  
  
"So, you busy today?" I asked, looking more at Dominic than at Leon.  
  
"Just working here."  
  
"Well, if Dom won't mind, and I know he won't, I was wondering if you would like to come house shopping with me."  
  
"House shopping?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Letty came up behind me. "So Street has it like that now? Damn girl, share the wealth."  
  
"I will. When you aren't busy pleasing Dom or kicking his ass, you, Mia and I can go shopping. My treat."  
  
Letty eyed me. "As long as I don't have to wear that." She played with my outfit.  
  
"It helps when you shop on Rodeo Drive."  
  
"Torture for clothes." She paused. "I can deal with it." She walked towards Mia and propped her elbows against the counter.  
  
"So?" I turned back to Leon. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say I might look a little funny next to you wearing cargos and a work shirt."  
  
"I thought of that. I got you something on the way here."  
  
He smiled. "And what if I was to say no?"  
  
"Then it would be a next time gift."  
  
He looked Dom and the guys who all hunched their shoulders. He turned back to me.  
  
"Meet me at my house in an hour." He tossed Dom a rag and went outside. I followed him.  
  
"So where are these clothes?"  
  
I handed him the bags. "Enjoy."  
  
"I will." He got in his car and pulled off.  
  
I walked back inside as Jesse and Vincent walked past me and to my car.  
  
"A Daewoo?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes a Daewoo. I knew none of you pussies would have one so I got it."  
  
"Yeah, right." Vincent snatched the keys from my pocket and opened the car to pop the hood.  
  
"Whoa, You built this engine" He tried to see what parts I used." Looks like a Pep Boys in here. How'd you get all the parts to work?"  
  
"Why ask how? You should be thinking 'Maybe this is why Dominic got his ass kicked last night.'" I stood in the doorway, trying to keep out of the sun.  
  
Jesse bit his fist as Vincent laughed from under my car. I heard Dom's light foot steps behind me.  
  
"That was just one race kid."  
  
"One in many, Dom."  
  
"Are these Brembo Gran Turismo brakes on here?" Vincent rolled up from under there.  
  
"Yes they are. I have found they are better when a kid decides they need to get their ball from the middle of the street while I'm running from the cops"  
  
Jesse closed the hood and walked to my side. "I see you still have good taste. Couldn't help but notice the VNC-2000 in there. And then the Venom 400 to boot."  
  
"Jesse, nothing gets by you under the hood, does it?"  
  
"The day that something does," Dam stated. "Will be the day hell freezes over."  
  
We sat down and starting talking about the past three years. I learned about the heist. The get away to Mexico, the fact that Vincent and Jesse almost took the wrap for the crimes had it not have been for some cop named Brian.  
  
I also learned that Letty had miscarried and that Mia finally had her FA in economics and that, after Jesse had been shot and almost killed, went on to get his GED and is taking some computer classes in a cc.  
  
I only told them that I had been training and that now I could beat Dominic in a arm wrestling match, which I did, though I made him believe he almost won. They tried to get more form me but would be disappointed.  
  
Soon enough, an hour had passed and I said my goodbyes and went to Leon's house.  
  
His house was still the same. The grass perfectly cut, but still needed watering. The house needed painted. I could sense lead in the paint. I should tell him about that today.  
  
I knocked on the door and it opened slightly. My instincts kicked in.  
  
I walked in, looking around. Nothing seemed out of place. If anything, some of the stuff was new in his house.  
  
I went upstairs to check it out. I could see a light on in his room. I walked in, nervous but ready for anything.  
  
I could sense someone behind me and I turned, grabbing them by the arm and slamming them into the wall fast enough to seem like a blur to the intruder.  
  
"What the fuck?" Leon called out.  
  
"Oh god." I let him go. "I am so sorry." I hugged him, not wanting to let go.  
  
"It's um, okay. But." He took me by the shoulders. "I do have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How did you get so strong?"  
  
"Training."  
  
"Okay. I guess." He took a step back. "What do you think?"  
  
I noticed he wore the suit. It fit him to a t. The shoulders fell at just the right point. The pants were the right length, stopping on the shoes, which also fit.  
  
"Damn I'm good." I smiled, walking around him.  
  
"You are."  
  
When I had made a full circle around him, I stood there, starring at him.  
  
Leon moved forward, slipping his hands around my waist, and moving me close.  
  
"I thought you wanted to friends first."  
  
"We are friends. And saw what happened." He paused smirked, bent forward and kissed me.  
  
I could feel the electricity between us. I melted into him, my lips parting with his. I could taste him in my mouth, feel him on my tongue. I held him close, arms around his neck.  
  
We pulled away breathless. I waited for him to open his eyes.  
  
"Leon?" His named rolled off my tongue with shameful ease.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered with half opened eyes.  
  
"Do you know what just happened?"  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Leon took my hand and led me down the stairs. "I think we should go."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
I stood on the porch as he locked up his house.  
  
"Who's car should we take?" I asked.  
  
"How about yours? Looks kind of family like except for the heaven and hell thing."  
  
I laughed as he took my hand again. "Okay then. But you are driving."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, since you're going for the family thing, I figure the man should drive."  
  
"That's old fashioned."  
  
"I know it is. But I also can tell that since last night you've wanted to get behind the wheel of this thing."  
  
"True." He kissed me on the cheek. "Give me the keys."  
  
"Is that how you ask for something?"  
  
"No that how I say I want something now."  
  
I gave him the keys. "Next time you're working for these keys."  
  
"What kind of work?" Leon opened the car door for me.  
  
We stood shoulder to shoulder. "Nothing you can't handle." I got in, Leon closing the door for me.  
  
He got in and looked at me smiling.  
  
A kid in a candy store. I thought as we left. 


	5. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3: A Brief Crossing of Worlds  
  
"So the last place we went to was perfect. Four bedroom, three bathrooms, living room, family room, dinning room, kitchen is huge. I think after I get settled in, I might cook like a big ass dinner. Then there's a pool and- "  
  
"Wait." Letty interrupted. "You got the place?"  
  
"Yep. I move in in about a mouth." I couldn't conceal my excitement.  
  
All of us sat in a privately owned Spanish restaurant in Hollywood. Leon and I still wore what we had on earlier. The look on the Teams face when they saw us was classic.  
  
We had just finished eating and were drinking coffee.  
  
"I've noticed you two haven't stopped holding hands since we saw you two come back from house shopping." Mia commented, taking a sip of her water.  
  
"What if we have?" I started.  
  
Everyone starting laughing, think we had slept together earlier.  
  
"No. Not that. We haven't even slid into second base yet." I looked at Leon. "Yet."  
  
"Oh." Dom said.  
  
"Let's go dancing." Mia suggested.  
  
"Yeah." I chimed in. "I know a great place that play every kind of.  
  
"Cool. Come on Dom." Letty pulled on his arm. "You know all you men aren't going to win."  
  
"Yeah, female power is stronger in larger doses." I laughed, standing up.  
  
I took the bill in my hand and left the cash for it along with a 20% tip. I felt like she deserved it considering what she was dealing with and then there was that more than 6 people thing.  
  
The Team's chatter seemed to be upsetting the rest of the patrons. I walked out, the cool air hitting my already cold face.  
  
Leon linked my arm around his as we walked to our Limo. (Yes I paid for a limo. If we were to travel around with a group, we were not going in a damn SUV)  
  
All crammed in, we traveled down Vine. I told Letty about an episode of Six Feet Under I saw where a girl was standing through the moon roof and got her whole forehead smashed in from hitting a cherry picker. The whole idea of standing up no longer had any appeal to her.  
  
The driver, David, took us to the club we wanted to go to. Club Mercury The owner, whose name is Mercury, met us outside.  
  
We are supposed to be enemies but she had fallen in love with one of us. The guy's name will remain nameless.*  
  
"Sytheron and vampire. " I said, giving her hug. "I'm still getting use to al of this."  
  
"Well, you going to have to." She replied with a smile. That soon faded when she saw the Team.  
  
"You're hanging with humans now?"  
  
"I hung out with them three years ago."  
  
"When you were one of them."  
  
"Just because…" I noticed the Team started listening to our conversation. "Guys, go in and find us a table or booth or something. I'll be inside in a few."  
  
I gave Leon a kiss to reassure him before turning to Mercury. "Look, I like them. They were the only damn family I had before you guys. If it weren't for them, I would have probably killed myself or worse, have been killed."  
  
"Look," She took me in the club and into her office. "Okay. Emme, I'll tell you this much. The Triad, they don't mind a vampire and me. They don't mind me and a human, but you and human. They would have your head for it. Or their world would."  
  
"Where is all this coming from?" I didn't know how to react.  
  
"It's coming from this strong vibe you and that guy are like spreading all over LA. You are calling too much attention to yourself. And then, what about Raven?"  
  
"What about Raven? He knows how I feel."  
  
"No! He doesn't know how you feel about that guy. He just knows about the sex part. But if I was you, I would drop the guy and make sure Raven doesn't send his Partisans after you and him. Or, go after you himself."  
  
"Look," I headed to the door. "I'm okay. Big girl, remember? I can handle it."  
  
"Emerald?" Mercury started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just watch your back. And remember what I told you."  
  
I nodded and went to the table they had picked out.  
  
I tried to be open, more playful, but, I couldn't fake it. I could feel my mood bringing down the group.  
  
"Hey Street, what's up? Been down since you talked to what's-her-face. You want me to beat that bitch down or what?" Letty shifted around in her seat.  
  
"No. It's not her. It's other things.' I stood up. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Let and Mia, you two can stay here. I need some me time."  
  
I got up and walked towards the bathroom when I was pushed out of the way. I turned to find a fiery red head turning to face me.  
  
"Diamond. So Hell couldn't hold you?"  
  
"Well, Emerald. Hell's own kissass. Where's your old ball and chain?"  
  
"Why? You want to fuck him again or does he not fit into your schedule?" I could feel Letty and Mia and by my side.  
  
"Aww, now you got them fitting for you?" Diamond smirked.  
  
I held Letty back. "I don't need anyone to fight for me. Just like I don't need a WB to get a guy to fuck me." I smirked.  
  
"Ha. You think I got Raven drunk? You may need to, but for the rest of us who don't deny our need to get some, we just let our urge take over."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Morphed bitch."  
  
I had to turn to Letty to let her know had I this before she would try to take Diamond down herself.  
  
"Excuse me?" I looked over my shoulder.  
  
Diamond took a swing at me. I bent back into a flip, the tip of pump connecting with her jaw. She swung again the moment I got up, hitting me in the cheek. I upper cut in the gut before backhanding her, closed fist. I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground on her back.  
  
She flipped up and started round two. We went through a serious of kicks. It was poetry in motion. We only stopped when one of was hit. She kicked again as did the splits. I grabbed her leg and pulled it from under her.  
  
Holding her chest, I took her leg and pushed it until I hear it crack. I made sure it was broken by touching her toes on the ground beside her head.  
  
I let go and punched her again before Raven appeared beside me. I stood and looked down at the damage. The only thing I could see is the small amount of blood from the briefly open wounds.  
  
Raven took me by my hand and led me to a back room.  
  
"You are becoming uncontrollable." He stated, flinging me into a chair.  
  
"I am not a child."  
  
"You are acting as one in public. In front of humans at that."  
  
"So what?"  
  
Raven had me standing, my hands over my head. "You listen and you listen good. This is not just some life you can play with. You have to be careful."  
  
"Yes father. Now could you stop with this shit," I pulled out of his grip.  
  
"Must you be so wild?"  
  
"I was wild when came along and changed me. Deal with it."  
  
"I have been dealing with it for the past year. Maybe we should have kept you at Hell for a while longer. I should see if I can send you back."  
  
"Please, don't send me back. Almost anything but that."  
  
"What's the almost?"  
  
"Well, I won't do anything sexual with or to you."  
  
Raven looked at me. "You are wild, but you do have some sense. I need you to start using it. Now go."  
  
I didn't look back him as I walked out.  
  
Leon came to my side. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. As we headed to towards the door, I looked back to see Raven starring at me with a contempt I had never seen in him before.  
  
Now I am scare.  
  
  
  
* Warning: Crossover possibility. Mercury is a charter in another of my fan fics. Its called Truths are Told. (Sorry for some of boy band haters but it is for a boy band. But it does explain why they are popular)  
  
Just have to say this too. GO LAKERS! WE'RE GOING FOR A QUADPEAT!  
  
Okay I'm done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! GO LAKERS! 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Damn Cell  
  
We sat in silence on the way to Dominic's house. Their thoughts loud and racing in their head as well as mine. Letty was excited, along with Vincent and Jesse. Mia was curious about my "training". Dominic was, well, Dominic was himself. Leon was freaked out about the fight but he was also jealous and upset about Raven. He wanted to know who he was.  
  
"He's my trainer." My voice breaking the silence.  
  
"Trainer? From what you and that skank said, he's more than a trainer." Letty said. "And what's all this shit about hell?"  
  
I decided to tell them half of the truth.  
  
"Okay. My family is larger than I thought. And they found me and sent me to a place called Death's Academy or Hell, as we cadets call it. There we are placed with a trainer and the guy you saw, is mine. When I first got there, I was the worse student. I even set one of the buildings on fire. As it went on, I learned to deal with it. Hell, I enjoyed it. I learned to kill a person with my bare hands, to hunt without a weapon and others things. I did so well that they let me out a year early. "  
  
"What about Diamond, what's that all about?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well, she is in love with my trainer. And she got him drunk off of WB and slept with him. Only, she gave him too much and he almost died. Had it not have been for me, he would have. I've hated her ever since."  
  
Leon held onto my waist. "It still seems like you and that guy had more going on."  
  
"I would never sleep with Raven. I had the chance, many times, but I couldn't get over someone."  
  
The cheesy awws came from everyone. The mood had lightened up.  
  
"Where to next?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Where ever the driver takes us."  
  
"Home then." Letty said. "Me and Dom got some work to-"  
  
"Please don't finish that sentence." Mia said. "My sanity is relying on it."  
  
"Ditto." I chimed.  
  
"Okay, question." Jesse started. "What's with all the names?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, there's Raven and Diamond and Mercury and then your own mane. They're all natural names."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dom laughed.  
  
"Hear me out. Okay, a raven is a natural thing. So are emeralds and diamonds." Jesse turned to me. "What about some other friends of yours."  
  
"Well, there's Ash, Ruby, Lilac, Jasmine, and Sapphire." I said. "Willow, you'd like Willow. I'll see if I can get you with her. Oh, then there's Venus, Mercury's cousin."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, you got me. Hell is a school of the Triad. The Triad is a group of people with certain beliefs and gifts. All children born into the Triad are given an earthly bound name. Except those like Mercury. You see, her people are given Greek and Roman names"  
  
"Wait, the Triad?" Letty started. "What's that?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Let me guess, one those if I told you, I'd have to kill you kind of things."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So you're telling me that you learned how to break that girls hip from this academy?" Dominic asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Yep. I felt the bone snap. It gives me a rush now. She'll be okay."  
  
"She'll never walk the same."  
  
"Don't be so sure." I laid my head on Leon's shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
Now I have to be careful around them. They don't much but they know something and that can get in the way.  
  
I looked at my watch and pushed the button to get the date.  
  
"Oh crap!" I shot up and called to the driver. "Stop at the next night. Then take them to where ever they want to go."  
  
"What's up?" Leon asked.  
  
"I have meeting to go to."  
  
"This late at night?"  
  
"They're night people."  
  
The limo stopped. I kissed Leon briefly and got out, running towards the hotel.  
  
I stripped my clothes away the moment I stepped inside and found my black leather jumpsuit. I clipped the skirt to it and pulled on my boots. I turned to my necklace and brought to my hand with a thought.  
  
I ran out the room and into straight into my car. ****************  
  
The meeting had just started. I stood in my place.  
  
The room was unusually warm. The heat from the hard clay floor penetrated my boots. I could even see the heat coming from the marble walls of the hall.  
  
"Will Unit 8980 come to the front?" The Patron called.  
  
Oh shit. I thought as I marched up front and knelled, facing the crowd.  
  
"You have been caught using your powers in public. Fraternizing with humans and even enlightening them to the Triad. What say you?"  
  
"I am guilty of all." I answered, saying no fear.  
  
"You are part of my power unit. You are special. And you know the rules. If they know too much, we will have to kill them and one must die by your hand." He turned to the Oracle on his side. "Scan her mind."  
  
I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the coming pain. Her soft hand touched my temples. The current jolting around my brain, probing it for information.  
  
She let me go and I fell forward, opening my eyes. I could see Diamond there, standing without any worries. I could also see the smile on her face.  
  
"She has told. However it is nothing of importance. They may live." The Oracle took her place beside the Patron.  
  
"So say the Oracle, say shall it be done."  
  
Two of the guard took me by the armpits and out of the hall. I could hear the Patron continuing with my punishment.  
  
"Unit 8980 will be locked in the dungeon for the rest of the lunar cycle and for the next two cycles, surrounded by the flesh of a human. Unit 61579, sending a letter on behalf to the humans she has been with. Make it so they suspect nothing."  
  
I was thrown in a cell that had not even a straw bed. The walls were smooth, wet and cold. No windows or light.  
  
I thought of what I had done. How long I had to be in there. The fact that the full moon was three days away, which meant I had to be there for over two weeks.  
  
I sat in a corner and rest my head on my knees.  
  
I paced the room for the first three weeks, the hunger driving me nuts. No one gave me anyone to feed off of. I hit the halls, my fingers bone shattering from the pressure. I screamed out my pain, though no one heard me. The smell of the blood on the walls just added to my agony.  
  
By the end of the first month, I had lost myself. I played with my hair, pulling it out in chunks when I wanted to.  
  
One night, Diamond and Raven were at my cell door. I stood up and swayed to them, twirling my hair around my index finger.  
  
"Emerald. What have you done to yourself?" Raven asked.  
  
I stared at them, trying to remember them.  
  
"Oh, I thought I would never see the day Em is out of the game. You missed a lovely full moon. We had a blast." She tried to wrap her arms around Raven but he pushed her away.  
  
"Don't you recognize us?"  
  
"Should I?" I finally used my voice for the first time in almost three months.  
  
"Well, you should." Raven ran his fingers over my cheek. I went to snap his wrist with my teeth but he pulled away.  
  
"I gave that Leon guy the money needed for your house."  
  
"Leon? House?" I walked to the back wall of the cell.  
  
Diamond opened the cell door and threw in person. I hadn't noticed him before.  
  
"Enjoy him." She said and walked away, annoyed by the fact that Raven was ignoring her.  
  
I knelt beside my victim and cradled him in my arms. I stroked his curly blonde hair.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you. It won't hurt. I promise." I tilted his head back and sank my teeth into his soft flesh.  
  
The lush liquid hit my throat, warming it. My mind kicked in and I was able to remember names, faces, and information. His own memories came to me. But his name never came.  
  
I saw a car, green. I couldn't remember what it was. I knew it was a car that was built for a purpose. Who ever helped build it had paid too much for it. The guy at the race had said so.  
  
The F.B.I was involved in it. Something about a planned high jacking with big rigs and a street racer involved in it.  
  
I searched to know this person, find out something more about him. I found more than I wanted to know. Images of Mia and a fight with Vincent. I wanted to pull away but my hunger still lingered.  
  
I saw Jesse get shot and Dom in a car accident.  
  
I saw Brian and Mia. Brian, that's his name.  
  
Now I pulled away. I looked to Diamond, who had come back.  
  
"You picked him on purpose! You bitch." I was at the cell door and reaching for her neck. "When I get out of here, I will kill you."  
  
"I'll be gone by the time the Patron lets you out." She walked away, her high-pitched laughter echoing down the hall.  
  
I walked back to Brian. He was barely alive but alive never the less.  
  
I step sound of the Patron with the keys to my freedom reached my ears. I laid him in corner and stood, eyes forward.  
  
He stopped by the door and stated the terms of my release.  
  
"Unit 8980, you are released this night of a new moon. You are to follow are the rules and return to your normal life. Though you have digested the Triad regents, you will return to them as if it were nothing.  
  
"Your sire has stated that you were called out of town on family business. A "aunt" of yours has died and left you with a small fortune. A fortune that you will have to repay us once you are able to pull away from these lower life forms."  
  
He opened the door, turned and left.  
  
I picked Brian up and over my shoulder. One of the guards placed my keys in my pocket and he too left.  
  
I got him the car and rushed him to Long Beach Memorial Hospital on Atlantic. I dropped him off in the emergency room but couldn't get away in time.  
  
"Miss, miss. Are you his wife, girlfriend?" The nurse asked.  
  
"I'm a friend." She took me to a room in another part of the hospital. A tape of ghost was playing.  
  
"Okay, I going to need some basic information." She pulled a pen out of pocket. "His name."  
  
"Brian Spilner."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"I don't know." I turned to her. "Look, we just met. I found him like this on my way home. I don't know much about him, but if you give me a moment, I could call someone who may know more than I do."  
  
I went to the pay phone and realized I had no change on me. The nurse tapped my shoulder and led me to the station.  
  
She handed me the phone and called the only people I could think of.  
  
"Hello?" Mia's tried voice on the other side.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness. Mia, it's me." I was a lot more panicked than I thought.  
  
"Street? What's wrong?"  
  
"Who's that?" Dom yelled in the background.  
  
"Street." She replied. "Where are you? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm at Long Beach Memorial."  
  
"What! We're on our way."  
  
"But Mia." It was too late. She had hung up.  
  
I paced the ER waiting room for almost an hour before a nurse came out. All I had to do was look at her to know what the news was.  
  
I heard Dom's voice from the entrance.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
I ran out and straight to Leon.  
  
"Are you alright?" He held me out about an arms length to check me.  
  
"It's not me. It's Spilner."  
  
"Brian?" Mia walked to me.  
  
"Yeah. He, uh, he didn't make it. The blood lost was too much." I took to the room that the nurse took me to. The rest of them followed.  
  
I closed the door and stood there.  
  
"They got to him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Triad."  
  
"But how?" She stood to my left.  
  
"All they have to do is ask around." I turned around. "Look, there's a lot more to this than you know. And I just brought it on you."  
  
I pulled out my keys and threw them Vincent. "Here, have fun. I'm leaving town. You won't hear from me again. Period."  
  
"No." Leon walked to me and forced me to look him in the eye. "You are not leaving again."  
  
"I can't stay." I looked down, trying to regain my composure. "Emotion begets violence. Violence begets death. Death begets darkness. Darkness begets pain."  
  
"Where did that come from?" Leon lifted my chin and took off my shades.  
  
I closed my eyes, knowing my tears would really freak them out.  
  
"Why did you say that?'  
  
"Leon, my glasses."  
  
"No. Open your eyes."  
  
"My glasses."  
  
"Not until you open your eyes. What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing. Give me my glasses."  
  
"Are you high?"  
  
"Hey," Letty shouted. "There is nothing wrong with being high."  
  
"I am not high. Now give me my glasses."  
  
"Then what are you hiding."  
  
"This." I screamed and opened my eyes, the scarlet tears falling unto my jumpsuit. "This."  
  
He was shocked. I couldn't tell if it was from the bloody tears or the light from my hazel brown eyes or both.  
  
"I'm not the same Leon. I haven't been the same for three years." I moved to the center of the room. "This is why I'm stronger. This is why I'm faster."  
  
"Jesus." Mia whispered. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm not human anymore. Though at times I wish I was."  
  
"Lovely story dear." A voice came from the door. "Too bad now you have come with me."  
  
I turned to find Raven standing there with a group of officers. I knew they were part of the Triad.  
  
He moved behind me and grabbed my arms.  
  
"All you had to do was leave him at the door steps. But you made it so difficult."  
  
The officers had already taken most of the Team.  
  
"Now you have to be reprogrammed. And trust me, it hurts."  
  
He took me outside. I could see them fighting with all their might as they were thrown into the van. Leon looked out the window.  
  
Raven saw him too and pulled me into kiss. I kneed him the groaned and kicked him before the officers pulled out their tazers. I could hear him scream as the jolts knocked me out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
Come people. I do need reviews. They will tell me if I should do the prelude or not.  
  
Cheesy plug in here:  
  
Oh, I must say this; if you're into racing, you should read Super Street. One of the only mags where the commentary is as good as the info. (and a few of the guys on the staff are hot) 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No Body Can Program the Time on a VCR  
  
They threw me in the same cell. I could hear the rest of my friends in the surrounding ones.  
  
I went back to my corner, knowing it would be another day before they would let us know our fate.  
  
It took me only an hours to end up in the same condition as I was only hours before. I could hear their cries and couldn't reply.  
  
I started with the hair pulling again, this time large noticeable chunks at a time. I bit at my arms, each time taking longer to heal.  
  
I heard my friends' cell doors open long enough to give them something before slamming them shut.  
  
I had fallen asleep sitting in that corner. When I woke up, I was chained to metal bed with laser right over my eyes, an IV in my arm, and some kind of padding at my temples and on my chest.  
  
"Unit 8980, you are here by sentence to reprogramming. After wards, you are order to execute one of our prisoners."  
  
The Patron left me with the Oracle and her maids. They all stood at a control panel. The oracle flipped a switch.  
  
It felt like time stopped. I could not hear or see anything. I was unable to talk. I felt myself thrown from my body, before being pulled back.  
  
The pain was unimaginable. It was both physical and mental. All the bad events were being forced on me. From my older brother poisoning me, almost taking my voice. The cut on my arm from beginning thrown out of mobbing car. The death of my family in a car accident that I too was in. I could remember the flames. The heat from it.  
  
The biggest pain was from the night I was taken away from Leon. The night I was ready to give him what we both wanted. He was to be my first, but I was taken away.  
  
The beast that grabbed outside my own home. I was taken in an alley. He tore my dress apart; along with the matching bra and bikini bottoms I wore.  
  
He ripped apart my insides and my throat. When he was done, he left me for dead. I was naked, cold and bleeding.  
  
Oracle turned the machine off. She came to my side and took off the things that held me there.  
  
I sat up and looked around. I found Raven standing there. He rushed to me and took me in his arms.  
  
"Come, we have some planning to do." ********************  
  
I tried my hardest to remember my old self. The past had no meaning. I couldn't remember anything before the change. All I knew was that Raven saved me, changed and that I was to be his for that reason alone.  
  
I sat at a vanity table, my hair being brushed, lip-gloss being applied to my lips and shoes placed on my feet.  
  
They took me by my elbows and into a room. It was pitch black. No ordinary person would have been able to see.  
  
I looked around to find a person tied to a bed. They had blindfolded him. I also found a note on the back of the door.  
  
Emerald, this is a gift from me to you. He is yours to do what you wish to him. Enjoy.  
  
I threw the note down and sat on the bed beside him. I untied the gag and blindfold.  
  
"Who's there? Get me the fuck out of here."  
  
"Shh." I laid my finger on his lips. "Calm down. I want this to be as easy as it can be."  
  
"Who? Street? Is that you?"  
  
"No. Sorry. But considering you are about die tonight, I could tell you my name." I kissed his lip, my hands moving down his chest. "I am called Emerald."  
  
"Em. Thank god. Get me out."  
  
"Get you out? Oh no. Hardly. You see, I have other plans for you."  
  
"Emerald, this not the place to be doing this."  
  
I untied him and let him sit up. I lit the candles in the room with a thought.  
  
Leon's shock was a total surprise to me. As was his sex appeal.  
  
"I am really going to enjoy this." I reached for him but he brushed my hand away.  
  
"Emerald. Please, not here. We have to get everyone out of here."  
  
"Why do you want to leave? We have all night here." I sat on his lap.  
  
"I know. Damn get off me." He tried to throw my off but couldn't.  
  
"Understand me. You are here because I am here. You are alive because I am alive. And you," I put my hand down his pants and on his cock, instantly awaking it. "will take what I want to give and I will take what I want from you."  
  
His hands moved down my back. "Bit I never wanted it like this."  
  
"What, you didn't want to die fucking?"  
  
"Well, it is a dream of mine but- Hey I am not dying. Dammit Em. You know what I mean."  
  
"I don't know really but I can make this a lot more fun."  
  
I started stroking him. His eyelids became heavy but still tried to protest.  
  
"Em. Please."  
  
"I just thought of something."  
  
"What?' He whispered.  
  
"What am I to call you?"  
  
He deflated in my hands and pulled away.  
  
"Emerald, it's me. Leon. You know. Friend of Dom's, your mentor."  
  
"Doesn't ring any bells."  
  
"Please try to remember."  
  
I touched his temple and probed his mind.  
  
Images of his past came to me. I could see him staring at a girl as she worked on a '96 Civic. I could hear his thoughts. How much he wanted her but he figured she wouldn't like him.  
  
It took him a year to work up the courage to ask her out, even though she had flirted with for six straight months. He just though she was playing with him.  
  
They went everywhere. She would kiss him, let him touch her but she would never let it go past that, And he respected her for it.  
  
After six months, he thought of marriage. Him, a married man? It scared him but so did the feelings he had for her.  
  
It was their one-year anniversary. He had everything planned. He was to pick her up from Dom's house, take her to dinner and wherever else she wanted to go.  
  
He got to Dom's house to find out she wasn't there. But there was a note for him saying she couldn't explain why but she had to leave him and everyone. She left the note on the back of picture she had made on her computer.  
  
He flipped it over.  
  
"It can't be?" I pulled away and off the bed.  
  
"It is you." Leon moved closer. "Emerald. You were the girl."  
  
"It can't be me. I refuse to believe it's me." I knocked a hole into the wall.  
  
"Em. It's you."  
  
A light flashed in my eyes. My past came back to me in that moment. I looked at Leon with a new purpose.  
  
I kicked the door down.  
  
"Come on."  
  
We ran down the hall, encountering no one.  
  
We ran into the main hall as Diamond let Jesse body hit the ground.  
  
"No." I grabbed the closest weapon I could find; a double-edged silver blade sword with a gold handle and pearls embedded in it.  
  
I pushed Leon in a ground cell, making sure no one could get to him. I went up to the dais and held the sword to her neck.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't ram this thing in you right now."  
  
"Because there are five guards behind you."  
  
I took out my dagger and cut the others down before she could get away. I held it back to her throat. I didn't wait for her to speak. I brought it down on her, slicing her head off. Her body began to decay before it hit the ground.  
  
I was soon surround by others. I fought before I thought. Body parts and blood went everywhere.  
  
I stood in the carnage. I went to where Jesse fell and found Vincent beside him.  
  
I turned to the body pit to find Dominic, Mia and Letty.  
  
"Sad isn't it?"  
  
I turned to see Raven there, holding Leon on the ground by putting his hand on top of his head. Leon stared at me wide eyed, and trembled all over.  
  
"Let him go!" I held the sword to my side.  
  
"Who him?" With the flick of wrist, he broke Leon's neck.  
  
I caught his body before it could hit the ground. I cradled it, my tears flowing freely.  
  
"Damn you." I laid Leon down and stood.  
  
"What, are you going to kill me? We are kindred. I die, you die." He walked up to me.  
  
"I have nothing left to live for." I took my dagger and stabbed him in the heart. He laughed at my action.  
  
"Did you forget the whole wood thing?"  
  
I laughed at him. "It doesn't mater when it's demon silver. Your heart should explode in a few moments."  
  
The pain must have hit him. He grabbed at the gapping whole in his chest. I could feel the pain building in my own chest.  
  
We feel to the floor, facing one another.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"See you in hell."  
  
I closed my eyes as my heart gave out.  
  
Author's note  
  
The chapter title is stupid. (It was hard to think of something) So you can help come with one. That is if you want.  
  
Oh, and REVIEW DAMMIT, REVIEW! Even after this chapter and the last, they will most likely be bad but I still want a review!  
  
And remember, only Oprah and Spice Girls on your TV. And maybe about 3 hours of 60 Minutes on top of that. (The horror) 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stupid REM time  
  
I woke up in the cell sweat dripping from my forehead. I had never sweat before but that dream scared the crap out of me.  
  
I turned to the door to see Diamond staring me.  
  
"You know, at one point we were friends."  
  
"While that was before you cleaned out the cob webs and decided to invite raven over to celebrate."  
  
"You know, for someone who not eaten in three months, you are very witty."  
  
"Well, I don't need to partake as often as you do. That is why my hips are a lot smaller."  
  
"I have noticed something. You are not sleeping with Raven, nor or you even with Raven. Why do you care if I fuck him or not?"  
  
"I don't mind the fucking. Hey, if you wan him to do you in the ass, more power to you. But the whole thing about overdosing him with witch's brew, that's what has me so pissed off."  
  
"Hmm, good point." She produced a set of keys and opened the door. "The patron is letting you out."  
  
I looked at her. "Where are the papers?"  
  
"Where." She handed me a scroll.  
  
I looked them, made sure the seal was real.  
  
"Okay, where are my car keys?"  
  
She held them on her fingertip.  
  
I took them from her hand before she tried to break my finger for breaking her hip.  
  
I walked down the hall and called out to her. "I'll see you later hopalong."  
  
The night air hit my face. There was no moon but plenty of stars to make up for it.  
  
My car had collected dust. I felt ashamed. I drove around that night until I found one of those $1 do it yourself wash places.  
  
Once my car was clean, I was off, looking for first in meal I had in about three months.  
  
I found a girl running from a liquor store. She had just killed the clerk and a wounded the man's wife.  
  
I pulled in front of her and got out. I pounced on her and sucked her dry then and there. I looked around after I closed the wound. Once I saw that I was alone and that there were no cameras, I left the body there, along with the money and Twix bar she stole.  
  
I drove around for a while and remembered my house.  
  
When I got there, I found three cars in the driveway.  
  
I opened the door and looked around. There was a big screen TV and black leather couch. The walls were bleach white, just the way I wanted it.  
  
Letty turned and bum rushed me.  
  
"She's back." Letty called out, holding me in a hug.  
  
"Dude, my house." I pulled away and walked around.  
  
The kitchen was big, with marble top counters, white cabinet walls and black appliances. The table was stainless steel with matching chairs.  
  
I ran into the dinning room. The dinner table was cherry wood, as was the china cabinet. The china it's self was white with gold around the edge and pink cherry blossoms painted on.  
  
I opened the door and pulled out two of the wine glasses. I thumped the edge and heard the ding that only comes from lead crystal. I doubled checked this by holding the rims together to see if they matched. They didn't, which meant they were real lead crystal glasses.  
  
Mia and Letty had been following me around. I turned and hugged them both.  
  
"Thank you. You got the write furniture and colors and you even got the dishes right."  
  
Mia took me by my hand and up the stairs. She opened one of the doors.  
  
"This is your work space."  
  
I walked in to find a computer hooked up. A fax machine in the corner, a phone, a scanner, camera and microphone and an office sized printer. The walls here royal and the carpet was a cream color.  
  
She took me through the others room They were basic with a bed and white walls.  
  
She took me back down stairs.  
  
"Leon said not to show you the master room." She glanced over at him.  
  
I turned and noticed him for the first time since I had gotten there. He was as handsome as when I left. I think he noticed something different about myself. Worry crossed his features.  
  
Dom rounded up everyone and went home, leaving me with Leon.  
  
"So, how was your trip?" He asked, standing in front of me.  
  
"It was stressful." I looked down and then back to him. He held me in his arms.  
  
"I'm glad you're back."  
  
"I'm glad to be back."  
  
He picked me up and carried me up stairs.  
  
"What are doing?"  
  
He opened the door and laid me on the bed. I fought my way through the pillow piled there to look around.  
  
The walls were black with virgin white carpet. The black satin curtains matched the comforter on the bed. The white sheets were silk.  
  
I started to notice the lack of light in the room. The candles were lit. Rose pedals were scattered about on the floor.  
  
"This is a new side of you." I propped myself up on my elbows.  
  
"I figured that sine you were coming back tonight, I could do something special."  
  
I opened the closet door and pulled out a box. I knew no one had been through it. It was another one of those things I hadn't opened in three years.  
  
I went into the bathroom and was met with even more surprises. The bathtub was huge. The shower was in a corner. There were two sinks and mirrors. I turned and stared at Leon for a instant before closing the door on him.  
  
I opened the box and pulled out the dark red bra and panty set with the a matching sheer satin pull over dress.  
  
I peeled off the jumpsuit and got in the shower to wash off the two months of dirt. I watched the door to make sure Leon didn't walk in. H tired a few times.  
  
I got out, instantly dry. I put on the items from the box and opened the door.  
  
Leon jumped from the bed and came to me, his hands going around my waist, and pulled me loving towards him.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me off my feet and laid me gingerly on the bed. He laid beside me and rested his hand on my stomach.  
  
"I really missed you." I whispered, my hands on the button of his pants.  
  
"Do not leave like that anymore." He kissed my neck, the electric feeling we shared before coming back. A small tingle lingered wherever he kissed.  
  
His hands traveled under my bra and he squeezed my breast before he moved to unhook it.  
  
With his hands on my back, he sat me up and pulled the dress over my head. He laid me back down and hovered over me.  
  
His lips met mine. He opened my mouth and explored it, tasting it and I tasted him. His hand journeyed down my thighs to find the hem of my panties. He lifted me up and pulled them down my legs, not once breaking the kiss.  
  
He kissed my throat, his hands rubbing my inner thighs. His lips find their way to my breast. He bites on nipple, pulling it softly before sucking it. He kissed the curvature of my stomach, his hands on the pit of my back, arching it.  
  
I can feel the heat of his mouth around my clitoris, a sigh escaping my lips. He flicked it with his tongue, increasing the flames of my inner fire. I curve up more.  
  
His mouth surround it, sucked it. My moans filled my ears.  
  
His fingers probed me, moving in and out. I felt the coolness of him against the warmth of my walls.  
  
He pulled away, my body shuttering from the sudden lost. I was so close.  
  
He walked into the bathroom as my body calmed down.  
  
Leon stood there, his form open and majestic. He was large, hard and up. And also wore a condom.  
  
He laid on top of me, his shaft rubbing against my thighs. We kissed again, our tongues wrapping around each other.  
  
I pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I uh. It just that, you're wearing a rubber."  
  
"Yeah. We don't need any little Leon juniors running around any time soon."  
  
"Yeah but, I couldn't get pregnant now any way."  
  
"You just had you're."  
  
"No. I, I'm on the shot." I lied but it was that or to tell him that I could only get pregnant on a full moon.  
  
"Oh. You sure though?"  
  
"What? You think I might have a STD?"  
  
"You're not thinking I have one?"  
  
"Nope. I'm not worried." I started rolling the condom off of him. "I'm clean and I can tell that you haven't been that busy lately."  
  
He moved to stop me but I kissed him again, taking the condom and throwing it on the floor. *  
  
He pulled away and placed himself against my opening, the head peaking through.  
  
His pelvis moved, his shaft thrusting in me. The vibration sent chills through me.  
  
My legs went around his waist. We moved in an eerie rhythm, like this was how we were supposed to do it.  
  
My hips moved against his, forcing him deeper in me. His balls hit my ass with each thrust.  
  
He buried his head in my breast as I held him, my hands tracing the muscles of his back.  
  
I closed my eyes, head thrown back.  
  
He grabbed my ass and rolled me on top.  
  
I grinned at him and slowly moved up and down his length. I think I lost him. I could feel him begin to stiffen up.  
  
He rolled on top of me and drove harder and faster. My own groan blended into his.  
  
I held the bed as I came, the springs breaking through the thick plush quilted top. Leon buckled on me, his own climax hitting home.  
  
His seed was released, the abrupt feeling intensifying my own. He laid breathless, his head on my abdomen, his limp number still surrounded by my pulsating fortifications.  
  
I slid up and kissed me before lying on his back beside me. I rolled over and placed my head on his chest. His heartbeat steadily declined.  
  
He took my hand and kissed each of my fingers as I drifted off to sleep in his arms. ********************  
  
"I knew you meant it when you meant it when you said you were going to cook a big meal when you got settled in, but damn!"  
  
Leon moved around my kitchen, trying to figure out what he could steal without my spoon making contact with his hand. So far, he had been hit four times.  
  
"Look, you can have an apple turnover but that's it. Get out."  
  
He took it and left. I checked on my roast before going up stairs to change. When I got back down, the Team had arrived and were trying to get into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! You are not allowed in my work space." I walked past them. "Ask Leon."  
  
Leon held up his hand to show the bright red mark that had been his price for the apple turnover he was finishing.  
  
"Can we at least get something to drink?" Vin asked.  
  
"Nope. And I hope you all are starving."  
  
"I am. Mia didn't cook this morning." Dom said. Mia slapped his chest playfully.  
  
"Well, just sit at the table, I'm taking out my roast."  
  
Leon walked up behind me and grabbed my ass. "I like this one better."  
  
"I know you do. But I also know you don't like to share. So I had to buy one." I turned and kissed him before going back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Emerald." Raven sat the table, a knife in his hand.  
  
"Raven." I took the roast out of the oven.  
  
"So did the human satisfy you or do you need to move on to your kind?"  
  
"I've been with your kind, or did you forget about that night three years ago when you found me in the alley."  
  
"You okay in there girl?" Letty called from the dinning room.  
  
"I'm fine." I turned to Raven who had moved right behind me, his hands on my stomach, pulling me close.  
  
"My Dear, you just need to find one of us who hadn't just been changed."  
  
I moved away from him. "I am happy with Leon."  
  
I picked up to of the dishes and stood by the door. "Now leave." I stopped to listen to the conversation.  
  
"You! Married? You can't commit to an camshaft." Dom joked. "How are you going to commit to her?"  
  
"She's not a camshaft." Leon said. "Besides, I-"  
  
I walked in and put the dishes on the table. "Hey Mia, Letty, would you mind helping me?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Mia and Letty stood up and followed me into the kitchen. Raven had gone but had left me a note on the table.  
  
"Fuck." Letty stressed. "You do like cooking don't you?"  
  
"Only in a large kitchen." They picked up two bowls each and went back into a dinning room.  
  
I picked up the note and read it.  
  
Emerald  
  
The Triad is relocating. I along with Unit 8 are leaving. You are the only one who has not given us an answer. Will you come and stay part of the Unit or will you go? And remember, if you come with us, your training to become the next Oracle will continue. If not, we shall continue to finance you but you will no longer have the same access as a higher unit member.  
  
Please respond by the end of the week.  
  
Patron  
  
I folded the note and put it in my pocket before walking out with the roast.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Remember, safe sex is the next best thing to no sex. (wtf - VCP) And to hit the little button that says REVIEW. Do I have to beg for a freaking review or what? 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pain in My Ass  
  
We finished dinner and sat around, watching DVD's and drink what ever was in the house. I think I shocked them by the amount of alcohol I had consumed.  
  
I was on my third bottle of Smirnoff Vodka when Dom took it from me and put it back in the liquor cabinet. I followed him, took it out and drank it there.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked.  
  
"I am not drunk. It will take more than this to get me drunk." I said, my voice steady.  
  
"Okay then, walk a straight line." He said.  
  
I turned and walked a few feet before back flipping my way through it. I then said the alphabet backwards while standing on one foot and pointing to my nose. When I was done, there was this strange moment of silence before the room erupted into laughter.  
  
"Hey Leon." Vin turned around and faced him. "You need to keep her. If you ever get wasted and she's with you, she can drive."  
  
I kissed Leon on the check and wished everyone a good night.  
  
I walked into my room and noticed the window open.  
  
"Come out into the open."  
  
"I am in the open." Raven sat on a chair adjacent to the bed.  
  
"Would you stop doing that! It is annoying and improper and if Leon ever caught you-"  
  
"He would what? Hurt me?" Raven took me roughly by the shoulders. " I am tired of waiting for you."  
  
"I was never supposed to be available."  
  
"But you should be now."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"You not like those beings who are outside right now. You are better. Stronger, faster."  
  
"And lonely. I have no life because of the Triad. I can't be myself. So you know what. Give the Patron this and tell him to leave me behind. I don't car anymore."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"What am I saying? I am saying I hate my life! I hate what I am. I hate you and Diamond and the Triad and everything."  
  
Raven looked down. My words hit a mark. But not even my words or tears would stop him.  
  
"You are just confused. If you just come with me I can help."  
  
"You can't. I hate myself. Look at me. I can't even fuck my boyfriend with sunglasses because I might scare him by looking at him. I can't cry on his shoulder because I might get blood on his shirt."  
  
"Then why are you still with him?'  
  
"Because I love him!"  
  
"How did he get in here?" Leon stood in the doorway.  
  
"The same way I got in." Raven sat on the windowsill. "Emerald, I will hold your letter until Friday. If I don't here from you, I'll tell him that you don't want to go."  
  
"I don't want to go now." I double-checked my shades, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Now leave."  
  
Raven jumped out the window and Leon had moved beside me.  
  
"What was he talking about?"  
  
The Triad. I want to tell you everything.  
  
"Nothing." I told him and laid down, my clothes still on.  
  
"That isn't nothing. I come upstairs and find my girlfriend's trainer in my girlfriend's room. And you say it's nothing."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"What's supposed to happen on Friday?"  
  
"I have the chance to move up in my group if I leave with them on Friday."  
  
"Oh." Leon changed his own and laid beside me, his arms draped over my hip.  
  
"So, are you going?"  
  
"No. I like where I am."  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Thoughts raced through my mind. Should I stay? Should I go? Should tell him or not?  
  
I went through the possible scenarios, him leaving me if I told him. He might want me dead after I tell him. Or maybe he won't care and he won't care underneath it all, like the No Doubt song.  
  
By the time I went to sleep, the birds were chirping to the dawn's early light.  
  
I reached over and didn't feel Leon in the bed with me. I sat up and looked at the clock. 8:01 am. I pulled the comforter over my head.  
  
Leon came in with a tray of food and placed it on the nightstand.  
  
"Hey, wake up. The sun's up." He pulled the comforter off of me and on the floor.  
  
I closed my eyes and reached for my shades. He took them out of my reach.  
  
"Leon please. Don't play with my glasses. I need them." I sat up, my eyes closed.  
  
"The shades are drawn. The sun's not in here."  
  
"Leon? Baby, I really need my glasses."  
  
"Put this on." He handed me an outfit. I saw it through his eyes.  
  
It was an airy white sundress. I felt my way to the bathroom and closed the door, looking it behind me.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. The glasses did take away a lot of the details I picked up. The faces I found in the shapes of the marble walls. The gold glitter embedded the sink.  
  
I stared at the mirror, my image still fading but not gone.  
  
Maybe if I can figure out how to." My form took on solid form.  
  
"What the fuck?" I whispered as I moved closer. I stared at my eyes and they too went out. I could see my old honey brown eyes.  
  
I pulled the dress on without any underwear. I walked out, my eyes closed again. He stood by the door and put my glasses on for me.  
  
"Thank you." I said, opening my eyes.  
  
I went to my panty draw and pulled out a black thong and pulled it on. I slipped on my canvas shoes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.  
  
He took my hand and led me down the stairs.  
  
"What about my breakfast?"  
  
"It was a glass of water and a cereal bar."  
  
"I have to teach you how to cook."  
  
"Later." He took me outside and locked up the house.  
  
"Where are we going this early in the morning?"  
  
"Early?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's noon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must have fallen asleep after waking up this morning."  
  
"I guess."  
  
He opened the door of his own car for me and closed it when I got in. I put my seatbelt on as he ran over to the driver side and got in.  
  
He started the car and pulled out his Nextel. "Hey Dom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You ready to roll?"  
  
"Yeah man. Hurry your ass up."  
  
He backed out of the drive way and drove to Dom house. I think I fell asleep because before I knew it, Mia and Letty were in the back seat.  
  
"Alcohol getting to you?" Letty asked.  
  
"More like lack of sleep." I pulled my legs under me and stared at Leon's hand on the stick swift.  
  
She said something else but I couldn't make out the words. I had fallen asleep again.  
  
When I woke up again, Leon was holding me in his arms as we stood in line to get on a tram.  
  
"Six Flags?" I whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I was hoping you would still be sleep when we got on Goliath." The tram pulled up and we got on. I sat on his lap.  
  
"You should have said something last night."  
  
"We didn't plan this until this morning."  
  
"Oh." We rode to the front and got in the shortest line.  
  
"Aren't you tired of carrying me?" I asked.  
  
"In my arms? Yes. But," He put me down, walked in front of me and put me on his back. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "You could always get on my back."  
  
I whispered in his ear, "Tonight, I want to be in front."  
  
He smirked and moved up in the line. He paid for our tickets and waited by the gate. When we walked in, the photo staff saw us and asked if we wanted our pictures taken. We naturally said yes and got into the craziest set up. Mia, Letty and I did the Charlie's Angels stance as the guys did this macho showing off their muscles thing.  
  
He laughed about it as we made our way to Goliath.  
  
When we stood under the first drop, the silence on the ride struck me.  
  
"Little pussies." Vincent started. "They ain't screaming. I'm screaming."  
  
"Vin, they're falling at 85 mph. They can't scream. That's just like trying to scream right after a shot of a NOS. You can't." Jesse stated.  
  
"Says you."  
  
"Alright. I'll make you a wager. You scream and ride Superman five straight times. You don't and you ride it five straight times."  
  
"Deal."  
  
We got on the ride and noticed everyone becoming silent, as we got closer to the top. There was an eerie calm before we went over. I opened my mouth to make it look like I was screaming but I couldn't. I listen for Vin and didn't hear him.  
  
Three minutes later, I had my key chain and had Vincent mumbling about the next ride.  
  
He walked back to the front and took the tram up the hill. We passed by Ninja and got in line for Superman. All the teenagers going nuts.  
  
We all got on abut an hour later. The wind whipping my face was just as fun as it falling through my hair on the way down. We told the workers about our beat and it amused them so much that they let Vincent stay on for four more times.  
  
When he got off, he couldn't speak.  
  
We walked down the hill and toward the carnival area. Dom and Leon took one look at the bungee-glide and pulled Letty and me in line to buy tickets for it. I also got tickets for the go-cart ride. I was surprised that Leon went along with it.  
  
I closed my eyes as the cord as released. I can't believe I was afraid. I have jumped off five and six story buildings. And this scared me. Most have been the whole being tied to a bunch of rubber bands that were tied together.  
  
When we got off, we watched Letty and Dom go. Their laughter echoed towards us when they came closer to the ground.  
  
It was about eight at night by the time we got off of X. Leon took me to the specialty photo shop. You know the ones where you take the old fashion pictures. We went with the wild-west set up and were given our clothes.  
  
I was finished first. I looked at myself in the mirror. The blue can-can outfit fitting me to a T. I pulled my shades off and looked at my eyes. Still a regular brown shade.  
  
Leon came up beside and tired, and I do mean tried, to do an accent.  
  
"Is mah gurl ready fo that fot man?"  
  
"Baby don't." I shook my head and looked down.  
  
We stood in front of the backdrop.  
  
"You know I love, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And you do know that I love you?"  
  
"And uh, I." He looked around and then got down on one knee. I freaked out.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Everyone in the place turned to him.  
  
"You know I'm not good at words. And uh, this is kind of weird for me."  
  
"I know." I held one hand over my mouth. He held the other.  
  
"So I was wondering if you would be my race girl? You know, for life maybe."  
  
"I, uh. I, I." I looked around, not knowing what to say. "I will."  
  
He pulled out a 14kt gold ring, the diamond surrounded my four emeralds and put it on my finger and the camera person took the picture.  
  
I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't do it here. But my laughter and happiness made up for it.  
  
He picked me and spun me around.  
  
We took the rest of the pictures and changed back. They told us to come back.  
  
We walked around, for a while before he decided to drag me on Roaring Rapids. We ran into Dom, Mia and Letty as they were getting off.  
  
"Up for another ride?" Leon asked."  
  
"Come on." We got in line and I made sure to sit in the seat closet to the platform.  
  
"Why are you sitting there?" Leon asked. He sat across from me. "There's a seat next to me."  
  
"You'll see." The ride started and as soon as we hit the corner, it picked up. We spun around. When we got to the one of the bigger rapids, Leon laughed at me.  
  
"You sure you want to sit there?"  
  
The ride did a 180 and Leon ended up taking the rapid.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
By the time we got off, everyone on my side was had gotten eat do to the splash off from Dom and Leon, who had taken the rapids.  
  
Leon and I went to get our own pictures while everyone else went to get the group picture.  
  
"Don't forget our copy." I reminded them.  
  
"We won't." Mia said.  
  
We walked along the dark park, cold but happy.  
  
We got the pictures and met up front. We exchanged pictures and looked at the group picture as everyone else looked at the proposal picture.  
  
"No shit." Letty said, trying to hide her excitement.  
  
"Damn Dawg, you did it." Vin said. "And what's funnier is that she said yes."  
  
The tram pulled up and we crammed on. The night air felt good for once.  
  
We got off and walked to the car. The rid home was quiet. Everyone was quiet.  
  
Leon carried me over the threshold and up the stairs. We fell onto the bed.  
  
"I love you so much." I whispered, standing up and peeling the dress off. I let it drop and stood there in the thong, nothing covering my breast.  
  
I picked the comforter off the floor and put it on the bed.  
  
He pulled off his shirt and pants and laid there in his boxers, starring at me. He pulled me on him and kissed me.  
  
I pulled up and stared at him.  
  
"Us married."  
  
"It would have been sooner."  
  
I turned off the light and laid next him.  
  
"Leon?" I said, my eye lids almost closed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to talk tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sappy, sappy, sappy. But I had to do something here. I hope you like.  
  
And I see I must beg now.  
  
*Gets on knees* I am begging you to review. Please, oh pretty please review. I'm beggin' and pleading with you to review. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Story of Sorts  
  
Letty, Mia and I sat on the porch of Dom's house, watching the guys argue about a clutch for a Toyota they were working on.  
  
Letty was reading some kind of story.  
  
"Come on girl, you gotta share." I said.  
  
"Here." She handed it to Mia. "Read it out loud."  
  
"I feel insulted." I said.  
  
"I just think it would funnier for her to read it."  
  
"Oh no then. "She gave it to me. "You read it. I don't trust it when Letty does something like that."  
  
I looked it over.  
  
"The Road?"  
  
"Trust me, we ain't taking about racing in this thing."  
  
"Alright." I picked up and read it, making sure the guys could hear it over their own arguing.  
  
"The Road, By: Snowstorm.  
  
"Twenty-year-old Jaime was driving down a dark, deserted road by herself one night. She has always been paranoid of this part of the stretch do to the many stories she's heard about women being taken and never heard from again. She pressed the gas pedal harder, her fear wanting her to hurry home. Little did she know she was almost on empty.  
  
????  
  
"Twenty-three-year-old Kyle was speeding down the road in his Mercedes, blaring his radio. He loved being alone on this road; it gave him a chance to think and to do things with his car that he couldn't do when he was on regular roads.  
  
"He didn't know where to go tonight, he just knew he needed to drive and the fast he drove, the better he felt. He started to cross the double yellow line just to see what it would be like.  
  
"He pushed his car up to 70 mph, 80. Soon he was going almost 100 mph and couldn't see any thing past a blur.  
  
"This is more like it. He thought, seeing if he could pick up the speed even more. As he re-crossed the double yellow line, he saw what appeared to be a person on the side of the road. He past by it, thinking he was seeing things.  
  
"It was almost another ten minutes before he saw a car off the side of the road with its hazard lights on. He hit his breaks and turned the car around.  
  
"So I wasn't seeing things.  
  
????  
  
"I hate that car. I hate this road and I hate my life. Jaime had been walking for thirty minutes, her black spiked heels in one hand, a gas can in the other and her backpack on her back. She had pulled her raven black hair back but the window had blown a few strains of it in her face.  
  
"A car with its high beams on was coming down the road. The wrong side of the road at that. She made sure she got off the road in time before he almost hit her. Dust flew up and covered her almond toned skin.  
  
"Dumb ass. She dusted herself off and kept on walking. She was looking for signs of life, or signs of the undead. She folded her arms, trying to hold in body heat as she pressed on.  
  
????  
  
"He slowed down, looking left in right. He knew there was someone on this road that they were alone and that they may be hurt.  
  
"He turned right and saw what he was looking for. Slowing up to the person's side, he rolled down the window.  
  
"'Need a ride?"  
  
"She didn't look.  
  
" 'Are you okay?"  
  
" 'Do you realize you almost ran me over?"  
  
"'Oh I am so sorry."  
  
" 'So why are you trying to pick up a hitch hiker. Especially one who isn't even looking for a ride."  
  
" 'I thought you might need some help or something." He leaned over more and noticed her outfit. He licked his lips as he stared at her legs framed by a blue suede skirt. It rocked to and fro as she walked.  
  
" 'Well." She stopped walking.  
  
" 'Well?" He stopped the car.  
  
" 'I do need a ride. I ran out of gas." She bent over and rested her arms on the window.  
  
" 'I kind of figured that." He turned on the overhead light and gasped at her glistening sapphire eyes. They stared at him with vivid brilliance of their own.  
  
"She smiled as she straightened up and got in the car. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"He glanced over and noticed her breast billowing over her white cotton blouse that buttoned up at nipple level. He also noticed she was braless. He felt his cock stir and readjusted himself in the seat.  
  
" 'Huh? Oh. Yeah. Happy to be of service."  
  
"She extended her hand. "I'm Jaime."  
  
"He looked down at himself then back at Jaime, taking her hand. "I'm Kyle."  
  
????  
  
"Jaime lay back in the seat, having taken her hair down only moments earlier. She glanced over and stared at the man giving her a ride. She noticed the designer pair of jeans he had on and how they fit him perfectly.  
  
"She bit her lips as her eyes moved upward. He wore a black turtleneck sweater that gave shape to his already muscular shoulders. It defined his facial features more. He had a beautifully squared jaw, with set cheekbones. He seamed to be biting down on something in his mouth.  
  
"She took a moment to study his mouth, the shape of it. His lips weren't thin but they weren't big either. She couldn't stand big lips. They are too soft to her and this is the reason she would never kiss a girl.  
  
"Without realizing it, she reached up and ran her finger along his lips, feeling how smooth they are.  
  
"He jumped, stopping the car on the side of the road and turning it off.  
  
"She pulled her hand back and sat up.  
  
" 'I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
" 'It's alright." He held the steering wheel in both hands. He hoped she hadn't noticed the bulge in his pants.  
  
" 'No really. I had no right to do that."  
  
" 'It's okay. Hey, you could do it again if you want."  
  
" 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me."  
  
" 'I'm not." He paused. "Is it working?"  
  
" 'Oh yeah. And maybe something else will come out of it." She moved closer to him and, propping her hand in the seat, she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"He turned around and faced her. "What do you want to come out of it?"  
  
" 'Whatever you want." She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"He took her head in his head, returning her kiss. He parted her lips with his, letting her tongue explore his mouth before his went into her mouth.  
  
"She engulfed him in her arms whilst he pulled her on his lap. She rested her forehead on his, her hands on either side of his face.  
  
"He rested his hands on her thighs, slowly moving them up her skirt. He found the string to her thong and pulled it down. She rose up, letting him pull them past her feet. He put them on the seat next to him and reached up to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"She kissed him hungrily, sucking on his bottom lip. She undid his pants and reached into his boxers. She took his cock in her hand, pulling it out and stroking it with her thumb. He started to scrum under her touch.  
  
"He whispered between their kisses, "Are you on the pill or something?"  
  
"She leaned back and looked at him. "I am. Don't worry." She bent forward and continued kissing him.  
  
"He picked her up and slid his cock in her, feeling her warm, wet pussy around him, increasing his lust for her.  
  
"She threw her head back, getting her hair out of his. She moved up and down on my, trying to get him to penetrate her deeper. She moaned between clenched teeth, pressing her lips together. Her hips rubbed against his waist, her lips kissing, suckling his neck.  
  
"He pressed her against the steering wheel, taking her breast in his mouth, flicking her nipples with his tongue. He pushed his cock deeper in her, pressing her clit against him.  
  
"The car rocked violently, the windows fogged up. You could hear the car moving the dirt under its tires. It's framework stressing under the movement of the lovers inside.  
  
"Jaime pressed her hands on the ceiling, rolling her back, riding him harder, his grunts blending with her whimpers. Her breathing became heavy. She leaned forward, perching her arms on his shoulders.  
  
"His trust became faster, harder. She groaned, calling his name.  
  
" 'Oh, fuck me. Oh. Ooh."  
  
"He whispered, "Cum for me baby. Say my name and cum for me baby."  
  
" 'I am. Oh baby. Ooh, yes Kyle."  
  
"She rode him as hard as she could, screaming, cursing, and groaning.  
  
"Suddenly, she froze, quivering in his arms. She could feel his sweet cum pouring into her, heating her more. Her walls held him, pushing his cock in and out on their on.  
  
"They sat there, in each other's arms. A single tear ran down her face. He lifted her chin up, using his thumb to wipe it away.  
  
" 'What's wrong?"  
  
" 'Oh. Hey, you made me cry." She said with a smile.  
  
" 'I did?"  
  
" 'Yeah. It means you're good." She nuzzled his neck.  
  
" 'Well. I should hope so." He looked into her eyes. "Where should we go now?"  
  
" 'I think I should get my gas for my car." She slid off his lap and picked up her thong off the seat. She placed it on her lap and buttoned her shirt.  
  
"He put his cock back in his boxers and buttoned his pants. He started the car and waited for her to put her panties and seatbelt on before pulling off.  
  
"To be continued ."  
  
I put it down and stared at Letty.  
  
"Where did you get this from?"  
  
"I got it from this one site."  
  
The guys had come around us and seemed a little turned on. Actually, very turned on.  
  
Dom picked Letty up and threw her over her shoulder. He took her in the house.  
  
I turned to Mia. "I know who I'm with and um, we know that this Brian guy isn't around so if I was you, I would lock myself in my room and come out tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Mia stood and went in the house. "Way ahead of you."  
  
Leon took me by the hand and led me up stairs. He had the same look Dom did, hunger for something that only a woman could give him. I knew I had to tell him about my past.  
  
He closed the door to one of Dom's extra room and quickly took off his shirt. I stood by the window, staring at a bird that sat on a branch of a tree.  
  
He came up behind me, his fingers running the length of my arm. I turned and walked away from him.  
  
"Okay, I can take a hint. What's up?" He lend against the dresser.  
  
"I have something to, um, tell you. I don't know if I should tell you here."  
  
"Whatever it is, you can say it here."  
  
I closed the blinds and turned to him. "You know, you have not even asked about the sun glasses."  
  
"I just always thought you were allergic to the sun."  
  
"At night? While we're in each others arms?"  
  
"Okay. Why do you wear the shades?"  
  
"I am, um." I sat on the bed. "I have to be truthful to you. You know that night we were suppose to meet here?"  
  
"Yeah?" "Well, there's a story behind it. And it may seem a little, off."  
  
"Okay, spill it."  
  
I took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Well, I left the house on time. You know, my old house. And I got in the car and remembered I left something in the house. So I went back in and got it. When I came back out, someone, um, grabbed me from behind." I stopped to swallow a big lump in my throat.  
  
"He, he took me to a alley that was a few blocks away. I was screaming, cursing. I even did the fire thing. No one came. He uh, he ripped at my dress. Then he, he went for the panties and, and."  
  
Leon had moved to my side. "You don't have to finish."  
  
"I do. I wouldn't go on if it stopped just there.  
  
"See, while he rapped me, he, he bit me."  
  
"Bit you? Like some fucked kinky shit?"  
  
"No. he did it out of hunger. See, he wasn't human. He, uh, thing along the lines of Blade."  
  
"Whoa, wait. You're saying the guy is fucking vampire?"  
  
"Yeah. And he left me for dead. See, Raven found me in that alley. He took me and changed me."  
  
Leon stood and moved closer to the door. "Funny. No really. This is real funny."  
  
"No joke Leon. I'm dead, well, kind of. I can still reproduce and all. So I guess the real thing here would be to call it like it is. I'm a vampire."  
  
"Okay, if you are, prove."  
  
I appeared on his side before he could finish.  
  
"It. Oh shit." He moved to the window. "That was fucking Copperfield shit."  
  
"I knew this would happen." I took off the ring and laid it on the bed. "You know, I was hoping that it would work out for us. But I knew the truth would scare you. If I didn't tell you now, you would find out when I was breast feeding and the milk came out red."  
  
"Look, Em, this is just real sudden." He moved closer. "Can I at least see you for you. Without magic or shades."  
  
"Magic?" I asked.  
  
"Yesterday at Six Flags. You didn't wear them when we took the picture."  
  
"Oh, right." I took them off and looked up at him. He came in front of me and smiled.  
  
"What? My eyes amuse you?"  
  
"No." he moved to kiss me when I pushed him away.  
  
"Leon, I think I should give you some time to deal with this."  
  
"What time? I don't care about all this. I only care about you."  
  
"So my being human impaired doesn't matter?"  
  
"Hell no." He picked the ring off the bed and placed it back on my finger.  
  
"Hey Emerald!" Vincent called from down stairs.  
  
I opened the door and shouted back, "What is it?"  
  
"Some guy is here to see you."  
  
I turned to Leon, knowing who it was. I went down stairs and walked past Vin, who stood in the doorway.  
  
"What the fuck is it?" I asked Raven, who looked stunning in the black suit he wore.  
  
"We leave at midnight." My ring seemed to get his attention. "You are marring him?"  
  
"Yes I am." I lend against the door-frame.  
  
"I take it you didn't tell him about the change."  
  
"I did." I said.  
  
"Even what happened right after?"  
  
"What happened right after?" I stood up, not knowing what he was talking about. Leon stood be my side.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about the after effects of the change?"  
  
"The blood lust?"  
  
"There's that and then there's the need to, how would you and friends put it? Fuck."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh you don't remember you riding me for six hours?"  
  
Leon turned me around. "Is that true?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember anything from that night."  
  
He let me go and went to the backyard. I turned to Raven who stood smirking to himself.  
  
"You ass whole." I punched him hard enough to knock him across the street. "You stay the hell away from me. Period!"  
  
I ran after Leon. He was walking down the side of the house to his car.  
  
"Leon? Leon?" I caught up to him. He turned around, hurt and pissed off.  
  
"You slept with him."  
  
"I don't know. If I did, it wasn't me."  
  
"It wasn't you? If it wasn't you, then who was it?"  
  
"Look," I pinned him between the house and myself. "I could not control myself that night. I have no memory of that night. It has no meaning."  
  
"Move out of my way."  
  
"Leon, look at me."  
  
"Move."  
  
I let him go and got in his car.  
  
"Leon, please?"  
  
He backed up and pulled off.  
  
"I knew this would happen." I whispered to myself.  
  
I turned around and looked at the Team. I turned around and left.  
  
There is only one thing I can do to correct this.  
  
I had to leave that night. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I'm a Lover, Not a Fighter; Except for Tonight  
  
I had packed all my belongings. The clothes anyway. I locked up my house and got in my car.  
  
I drove around for a few hours before stopping in a parking of a Target and writing Leon a letter.  
  
Leon  
  
I know this is not what you wanted. I want you to have a normal life. I have enclosed your ring and the keys to the house. I won't be needing them anymore. Tell the Team I'll miss them. I will be thinking of you always. I know this is a long shot, but I leave at nine tonight from LAX at gate 125. It's a United Flight. If you want to talk, meet me there around 8:40.  
  
I Love You Emerald  
  
I took off my ring and closed it in the envelope with the letter and placed it in the seat next to me.  
  
I drove around for another hour before I went to Leon's. His car was in the driveway. I parked on the street and left it running.  
  
I knocked on the door and bent to leave the envelope there when Leon opened the door.  
  
I stood up and looked at him, my shades in the car.  
  
"I came by to give you this." I handed it to him and left before he could say anything.  
  
I went straight to the meeting hall. The workers were loading up cars and bikes.  
  
"You're here." Diamond said. "Raven said you weren't coming."  
  
"Raven has been running his mouth off a lot today." I walked into the hall, my steps heavy and powerful.  
  
"How so?" Diamond matched my stride.  
  
"He said I slept with him."  
  
"Okay, so?"  
  
"In front of my fiancé."  
  
"You were engaged?"  
  
"He purposed yesterday." I turned and faced him. "Why did you say 'were'?"  
  
"I knew about it. Like you said, raven's been running his mouth off today."  
  
"Figures." I took a moment to think. "Why are you so nice to me lately?"  
  
"Because I know that Raven is a jerk who can kiss my ass."  
  
"Oh such language coming from you."  
  
"He has brought it out."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He did this." She pulled off her gloves and showed me her charred hand. It was still healing; witch meant nothing was left but bone when it was first done.  
  
"Jesus." I looked at it. "He did that?"  
  
"Yeah. Said it was my fault that you didn't love him."  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Funny, Em, really."  
  
"No, I am really going to kill him." I started down the hall to the Patron's room. "And call me Street."  
  
"Why?" Diamond stood by my side.  
  
"For same reason that when your nicer side comes out, I call you Willow. It's gotten so bad now that I think of you as two people."  
  
"Oh. That's nice."  
  
"What? The fact that I gave you a nickname?"  
  
"No. The name it's self. I like it. It still holds the old values but it's nice."  
  
"I hope you keep it then."  
  
"I will."  
  
I knocked on his door. He beckoned me in, asking me to close the door behind me.  
  
"I see you will be coming with us." He said.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"That's good." He turned to me. "I have heard about your engagement. Which is why I wonder why are you here?"  
  
"Why, if I may ask?"  
  
"Because, though we may frown on humans knowing about us, we do not punish a member for falling in love. It was love that made you accept his proposal?"  
  
"Oh yes. But his unstable human emotions took over."  
  
"Be truthful. It was the words of Raven that broke it off."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Patron went to the door and told the guards something.  
  
"I think it is time for your reading."  
  
"But I thought I didn't get my reading until my fifth year."  
  
"Normally yes, but you need it to know the truth."  
  
The Oracle came in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A reading for the trainee."  
  
She turned to me, a smile crossing her full lips. She guided me to a chair and took the one across from me.  
  
"Unit 8980, you will be guided through your past to the point of your transformation. Nothing before or after that will be shown. Only you will see it."  
  
She held out her hand, opening her palm upward. A green glowing orb appeared in her hand. I closed my eyes.  
  
When I opened them, I could see Raven over me. I could feel him in me. My screams were caught in my throat. His lips here in my throat. He would thrust with every swallow of my blood.  
  
He pulled away from my throat and picked up my empty frame of a body. The weight of my chest on my lungs was excruciating. My heart thumped loudly in my ears.  
  
He took me to a place of his and laid me on the bed. He straddled me again, his organ pulverizing my insides. Something hot and wet was dripping on my lips. I opened my mouth, this liquid pouring into my mouth, the sweetness of it gliding down my esophagus.  
  
I could feel the blood changing me as my climax came closer.  
  
When he pulled away to cut his throat again, he would stop moving. My body would rise against him. He would gently hold my hips down and finish what he was doing. When my lips were over the wound, he would begin again.  
  
When I came, it was bittersweet. The rush from it was mixed with the pain of dying. I laid there as he finished, his own seed filling me. I closed my eyes, my death going through the last steps. ********************  
  
The airport was crowded. We had been in line for about three hours.  
  
We made our way to the gate.  
  
"I think we came too early." I said.  
  
"Why's that?" Diamond, who now called Willow on a regular basis, asked.  
  
"Because it's not even 8:30 and we're not running for a flight."  
  
"How about a beer or something?" She shifted the weight of her backpack.  
  
"On you?" We walked into a small tourist bar.  
  
"On me." We sat and had a beer and left.  
  
It was 8:45 when we got to the gate. And Leon was nowhere in site.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. Not anymore." I handed over my ticket. The flight attendant smiled and welcomed me to the flight.  
  
I walked unto the plane and into the first class section. I took a window seat. Diamond sat next to me.  
  
"Do you realize that if we crash, there's a chance we live?"  
  
Willow looked at me and grinned. "I now you were morbid."  
  
"I'm not. It's just the thoughts that are."  
  
We sat on the ground for another fifteen minutes when we heard something coming from the back of the plane.  
  
"Everyone off the plane now." A voice boomed.  
  
I got my purse and filed off with everyone else. We were taken outside and sent on a bus.  
  
"Damn bomb threat. We won't leave here until tomorrow." I complained.  
  
"How do you know?" Willow asked.  
  
"Because there's been a damn bomb threat and now, they have to check the entire airport. That's a long ass search."  
  
We were taken to Long Beach airport with everyone else who was in our terminal.  
  
I got off and looked around.  
  
"I wish I was at the golf course right now."  
  
"What golf course?"  
  
I pointed towards where the private panes take off from. "There's one over there. It's called Skylinks. They have a great order of fries but their cheese steak is dry."  
  
"Okay Street."  
  
"Emerald?" A voice called from behind me.  
  
"Leon." I turned, my face cold, as was my voice.  
  
"I tried to meet you at the gate."  
  
"You must have been late then."  
  
"No, I was stopped by cops. It took them longer to get people off the planes." He took my arm and pulled me across the street.  
  
"Why are we over here?"  
  
"I wanted to be a little farther."  
  
I looked around and came up with an idea.  
  
"Come with me." We walked for about five minutes until we made it to the golf course. I checked in and took the very last tee time. I was shocked by the fact that they were still open this late.  
  
We rented a set of club and went to the first hole.  
  
"So you play golf?" He asked.  
  
"Since high school." I teed off. It landed on the green.  
  
"Damn. I think you might have to wait for me." He swung. The ball landed on inches from it.  
  
"Then again." He picked up his bag and then turned to get mine.  
  
We walked side by side.  
  
"So why did you come?" I asked.  
  
"Because I would be making the biggest mistake of my life by not coming."  
  
"Coming and yelling at me?"  
  
"No, coming and not saying sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not listening to you. For not believing in you."  
  
"About that."  
  
"Look." He turned, letting the clubs fall. "I should have heard you out. You don't remember that night-"  
  
"I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do." I took his hand. "And I didn't sleep with him. He did it."  
  
"What? And stopping speaking in damn riddles."  
  
"He rapped me that night."  
  
Leon was really heated. "If I find that fucking bastard."  
  
"Well here I am." Raven appeared and punched Leon in the stomach. He then turned to me.  
  
"You know, you could have waited to find out. But no, you couldn't, could you? Just like when you went to camp to learn how to use your powers, you couldn't wait another year."  
  
He lunged at me, knocking me on the ground. He tried to spread my legs.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me." I swung and hit him in the jaw but he didn't budge.  
  
"Remember, I made you. And I will take what I want from you."  
  
"She said get the fuck off." Leon brought a nine iron down on Raven's back, face down. The club priced the skin.  
  
Raven rolled off of me and stood.  
  
"Damn human." He knocked Leon into a near by tree and pulled the club out of his back. "Where was I?"  
  
"Dying." I round housed him. When I landed I kicked him again, my heel going through the flesh of his lower jaw.  
  
I backhand him and he fell, his jaw still bleeding.  
  
"It's hard to heal when you've been stabbed by a wooden shoe, isn't it?" I kicked him in the crouch, his moan rumbling out of him.  
  
"Fucking hurts doesn't it?" I picked up a club and brought it down on his shoulder, dislocating it. "Now you know how I felt."  
  
I beat him with the club. Breaking as many bones in his body as I could before Leon pulled me off of him.  
  
He held his arm close to his side. His other arm was extended for me. I fell into his arms, tired but happy.  
  
"I'm not leaving anymore." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"I hope not. And." He pulled back and pulled something out of his pocket. It was the ring. "I was hoping you would take it back. I would wear it but it's too small."  
  
I laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
"I will take it back." I went to put it on but he insisted on doing it.  
  
"Come on, let's get them their clubs back and get you to a hospital." I picked up my bag and reached for his when Willow reached for it.  
  
"Crap girl. Where did you come from?" I asked.  
  
"I followed you. I told the Patron to go on without us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah. I like it here." She saw Leon. "Hi there."  
  
"Hey. Off limits."  
  
"Isn't she the one from the club?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. But she's cool now. She hates Raven more than I do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She got the other bag and we gave it to the people. They were upset about us canceling the game but they were happy that they were able to close early.  
  
We got Leon to the hospital. They put him in a cast.  
  
Jesse took us home, and stayed a while, talking to Willow mostly.  
  
She stayed with us for a week and then got her own place.  
  
Leon's cast didn't stop us from any of our nightly activity.  
  
I even took him on a hunt. He said he would prefer to go to Dom's when I did.  
  
I never told the rest of the Team what I am. I never will.  
  
That is, until I have to. 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Week Later  
  
Leon laid with his head in my lap, his cased arm in a sling in a sling and resting heavily on his stomach. We rested under a Weeping Willow tree in my backyard, the sun too bright for either one of us to be out in it.  
  
Leon complained a lot that it itched under the case and I told that it would because his skin is sweating in there. Of course he didn't listen to me. But, I was I would learn, he had become rather stubborn.  
  
Vincent, Letty, and Mia ran around dodging water balloons and water jets from Super Soakers. Jesse was checking out Willow's Honda Acura RSX-S, which sat covered in the extremely large storage garage in the back of the house. Dom was busy with the ribs and whatever else he bought at the store the day earlier.  
  
Leon had been placed on heavy painkillers and muscle relaxers to help with the pain of a broken arm and corrective surgery of the biceps brachia and tendons, so staying awake was not an option. I sat against the tree, playing in Leon's hair, as he opened his heavy lids to stare at me with glazed eyes.  
  
"Have I died?" His speech was slurred.  
  
"No. I'm not down with you yet." I whispered.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Why the fixation on death?"  
  
"Because I'm staring at an angel."  
  
"Baby, you don't need the one liners anymore. You won my heart." I bent forward. "And later tonight you may get the body if the meds wear off."  
  
He smiled and moaned as his hand moved to his forehead. "I never thought I would see this day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never thought I would turn down sex."  
  
"I should feel hurt but since your are not all here, I'll let you slide."  
  
"I should thank you."  
  
"Besides." I brushed my lips with his. "That just gives me more time to spend nursing you back to health." "Could you do me a favor then?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Could you wear a nurses uniform? You know the kind."  
  
"Only if you wear the hospital gown with the back out."  
  
"Maybe in another week." He readjusted himself the best he could.  
  
I kissed him again and lend back, closing my eyes. I didn't have my sunglasses on, thanks to a little magic.  
  
Leon closed his eyes and asked, "Is there anything I need to know about?"  
  
"Well, I only get PMS for a day."  
  
"Okay, so I avoid you one day."  
  
I started to fall asleep when he asked, "Should I be care with crosses when you're around?"  
  
I didn't open my eyes. "It's okay. I'm wearing one now."  
  
"I know there must be more to you than that."  
  
"For one day you will not see me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because for that one day I'll be in the shower  
  
"I think not. There's a reason I don't like rubbers."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I don't feel a thing. You might get off, but I wouldn't."  
  
"And there's a problem because."  
  
I hit him playful on the arm. "Dude, no."  
  
"Alright. But I there's got to be another reason."  
  
"There is. I can only get pregnant those three days."  
  
He looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Honest baby."  
  
"Aren't we told not to try and predict that?"  
  
"With a human yeah. But when you're different, you don't have to worry.  
  
"Besides, I don't want kids right now."  
  
"I don't either."  
  
I sensed Letty and Vincent behind us again. "We have our own kids anyway."  
  
I remembered the water gun I had hid in my back house and ran for it, leaving Leon there as bait.  
  
I came back strapped and ready, two guns in my hands. I had their skin red from the power of the jets.  
  
"Dude, after the first time, you should have ran away." I had them worse off than they left Leon and me.  
  
"Hey, not around the food." Dom shouted.  
  
Mia sat with Jesse and Willow, laughing at us.  
  
When we sat around the table, I offered to say grace before any could reach for the food. As the pray finished, we all reached for and passed the food around.  
  
"Emerald!"  
  
I looked up to see a beaten and tattered Raven standing in the driveway in a fit of rage. I stood and walked to him.  
  
"I'm free." I said.  
  
"You're mine." He responded.  
  
I sensed the team getting ready to stand and gestured for them to sit.  
  
"I said I'm free."  
  
He grabbed me by my shoulders with both hands. "You're mine."  
  
I grabbed his hands and flipped him down on the ground.  
  
"I call for a challenge."  
  
He flipped himself back to his feet. "I challenge mines death. Win or lose."  
  
"It means silence. Do you accept?"  
  
He backhanded me across my face, sending my head to the right. "Does that answer it?"  
  
I back flipped, picking up Dom's push broom and broke the end off. Raven used telekinesis to bring a pool stick to himself and broke it in half.  
  
"Go inside." I stated to the group as we circled.  
  
"Hell no." Leon said.  
  
"Go inside, now." I said more sternly. "And don't stand near any windows."  
  
When they didn't move, I shouted, "Willow!"  
  
"Okay, Em, I'm on it." She pushed everyone inside just when Raven knocked me onto the picnic table.  
  
I bounced up and stood on its surface. He charged again, his weapons facing my chest. I dodged one but another punctured my heart.  
  
"Hmm." Raven stated.  
  
"What? You forgot I said I was free. I'm not normal anymore. You made sure of that." I pushed him away and kicked him to the ground before pouncing on him.  
  
"I hope you enjoy hell. I heard it's nice there for your kind." I plunged the handle through his-own heart, the pain reaching my own. I raised his neck to my mouth and drank deeply from him as his life faded.  
  
"Emerald." He said as his skin hardened. I released him, his head hitting the ground and turning to dust.  
  
I stood and walked to the house. This was the first time I ever showed my true colors. My eyes shown brightly, as did my skin. My fangs were still extended and blood lay on my lips.  
  
Willow met me at the back door.  
  
"They watched it all." She said.  
  
"I know. They never listen."  
  
"Maybe you should clean up."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't control all this."  
  
"Here," She drug me to the kitchen and wiped my mouth.  
  
"Now what to do with the skin and eyes? I know make-up and shades won't work. I'll come with something."  
  
"Street?" Leon called from behind.  
  
"Yeah?" I held my back to him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He walked around me and stared. He touched my cheek; I could smell the sweet nectar that flowed through his veins.  
  
"Leon. I need to go." I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something's wrong." I walked out the house and to my car.  
  
I peeled out before he got to the sidewalk. My chest pounding, my heart was in pain. I fought the feeling as my eyes watered. The car went around 70 mph.  
  
I turned to look to the left as I heard tired screeching to a halt. I turned and hit my breaks but it was too late.  
  
Author's Note That was it people. Night Riders is over. Finished. Now unto the sequel. A preview is on the next page. Check it out; give me some input, good or bad. Hey, you got some ides, through those in too. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I got another story called Romance at High Speed (which I co-wrote with a friend. If it sucks major, don't blame it on me; it wasn't my plot to begin with). I also have one in xXx called Undercover. Check out my cheap little site for updates every two weeks. http://cloud9_dream.tripod.com 


	13. Preview

Preview to Furious Redemption pt.2  
  
Emerald faces the biggest decision of her life: to become human, or to stay vampire. If she becomes human, she may go insane and not be able to have children; she stays a vampire and she may kill everyone she loves.  
  
Leon's ready to settle down but can't get Emerald to do the same. Will he be able to change her, or will he lose his life trying? 


End file.
